Eh, Same Old, Same old
by Marree
Summary: Zell tries to make a phone call... Uh oh, look what happens! Read, you know you want to and you think it looks funny o^-^o.


Eh, Same Old, Same Old  
by Mariye  
  
======  
Disclaimer: Hi, nope, I don't own anything here. These different   
FF dividers are messing me up though. Now if I wanna see OTHER FF   
stories I have to refind the link in my address bar (I'm 1 of those  
people who surfs more than one thing at a time) and I already almost  
missed 2 stories I wanted to read. Plus it took me 15 minutes to   
re-place my FF fics. Course, you never know. This could make things  
easier... just kinda confused me the 1st day it happened though o^-^o  
======  
  
Zell: [pics up his cordless phone and hits speed dial #2.] Hey Mom,   
its been a while since I last called, whats up?  
  
Zell: Oh thats cool. Yeah, nothing different here. Yeah. Finally  
got a few minutes alone so we can talk.  
  
[Irvine walks in Zells room. Zell looks at him puzzled.]  
  
Irvine: Hey, I learned a few helpful things from some of the Desert  
Prison prisoners, like lock-picking... stealing... look, got your  
wallet!  
  
[Zell plucks it outta Irvine's hand. He is silently fuming at him.]  
  
Zell: Uh huh. Yeah, of course.  
  
[Irvine walks over and looks sideways at Zell.]  
  
Irvine: Who you talking to?  
  
[Zell mouthes the word Mom.]  
  
Irvine: HEY MRS. DINCHT! HOW ARE YOU?  
  
[Zell hits Irvine's arm and silently swears at him.]  
  
Zell: No Mom. That wasn't me swearing. That voice? Oh, its just Irvine.  
Yeah. [He covers the receiver.] She says hi and she's fine. What do   
you want?  
  
Irvine: Oh, I was just bored and felt like coming and bothering you   
for a while. Lemme talk to her. [Irvine reaches for the phone. Zell  
moves back and falls onto the bed. He drops the phone and Irvine   
nabs it.]  
  
Irvine: Hi Mrs. Dincht. I'm glad to hear you're doing well. Oh, I'm  
fine. Things are great. [He pushes Zell away as Zell tries to get   
back his phone.]  
  
Zell: SHE IS MY MOTHER!  
  
Irvine: Yelling? Oh, you know how us kids are. Around here? Oh, same  
old stuff.   
  
Zell: Gimme! [He tries to get the phone. Irvine looks at him, then   
moves to a chair and stands on it. Zell starts jumping up and done   
for it.]  
  
Irvine: Why yes, I did just make SeeD. Thank you so much.  
  
[Selphie walks by, sees the commotion and walks in.]  
  
Selphie: Hi! What's up?  
  
Zell: Selphieeeee! I was talking to my Mommy when Irvine broke in   
and stole my phone and I want to talk to her, he shouldn't get to  
talk to her!   
  
Selphie: [Runs over to Irvine.] Mrs. Dincht! Tell her I say hi! I  
wanna talk to her! [Irvine helps Selphie climb onto Zell's desk and  
hands her the phone.]  
  
Selphie: Hi Mrs. Dincht! Thank you soo sooo much for those cookies!  
  
Irvine: [Leans over to the receiver.] Yeah, they were great!   
  
Zell: Cookies? What cookies?  
  
[Seifer wanders in.]   
  
Seifer: Hey Chicken-Wuss, keep it down or the Disciplinary Committee  
will have to fine you for Noise Pollution.  
  
Zell: Get the @$%# outta my room Seifer.  
  
Selphie: Yes Mrs. Dincht, that was Zell swearing. I know. Its is such  
a dirty habit. I don't know why he does it.  
  
Irvine: [Still leaning over the receiver.] Yeah, I mean, I don't.  
Squall doesn't. Even Seifer and Raijin don't. I think he's a bad   
influence on us. You should talk to him about that.  
  
Zell: What are you guys telling my Mom?!?! MOM! ITS ALL LIES!  
  
Seifer: Mrs. Dincht? Can I say hi?  
  
Selphie: Sure! [smiles and hands the phone to Seifer.]  
  
Seifer: Hey Mrs. Dincht. I'm doing great. Yeah, the posse and I made  
SeeD too. Same time as Irvine actually. Listen, Raij, Fuj, and I wanna  
do something to thank you for that dinner you made for us last week.  
I have never tasted better fish. You are the best cook ever. We want   
to take you out to dinner in Timber sometime.  
  
Zell: YOU ATE MY MOM'S SPECIAL FISH THAT SHE ONLY MAKES FOR ME?  
  
Selphie: [To Irvine.] He sure yells a lot.  
  
Irvine: Its all the stress. He's to high-strung.   
  
Seifer: Yeah, that's the Chicken Wuss yelling. I know, but he sometimes  
deserves to be called Chicken-Wuss. If you only knew all the stuff  
the DC has busted him on. Uh-huh. Yeah, he is too hyper.  
  
[Quistis walks in and smiles.]  
  
Quistis: Zell, can I borrow your CD hey Seifer, who are you talking   
to?  
  
Seifer: Hey Quisty, Mrs. Dincht. She says hi.  
  
Quistis: Send her my love.  
  
Irvine: Hey Quistis, what do you think's wrong with Zell?  
  
Selphie: I think he's just heading for a nervous breakdown. He never  
stops and is always moving.  
  
Irvine: It has to be a deep rooted psychological problem. Maybe there's  
something in the hot-dogs...  
  
Zell: THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!  
  
Seifer: He has a bad temper. Oh, nothing Mrs. Dincht, we're just   
talking about Zell to his face. A group visit? Sure!  
  
Zell: SHUT UP! [Starts to run toward Seifer to attack him. Seifer   
pulls out his gunblade and holds in in front of Zell. Zell screeches  
t a halt. Irvine and Selphie laugh, while Quistis shakes her head.]  
  
Quistis: I think he has Attention Deficit Disorder. It would explain  
why he can't sit still.  
  
Squall: [Peeks his head in.] So here's where all you are. [Him and  
Rinoa walk in.]  
  
Rinoa: What's up?  
  
Selphie: We're all talking to Mrs. Dincht and talking about Zell.  
  
Seifer: And you should see him eat and talk to people. I mean, its   
like he abandoned all the manners you taught him.   
  
Irvine: Look! He's turning red! He's gonna blow!  
  
Quistis: Really Zell. Lighten up. Most children would be thrilled that  
their friends like their parents.  
  
Squall: ... Sometimes even more than their children...  
  
Selphie: Yup yup, we all love Mrs. Dincht!  
  
Rinoa: [Inspecting the phone's base.] I wonder if it has a speaker  
phone option?  
  
Zell: She's MY MOMMY! MINE! Just get out so I can talk to her! Thats  
why I called her, so I can talk to her! Not you guys! [Jumps up and  
down.]  
  
Seifer: Okay, here's Zell. [Hands Zell the phone.] Here Chicken-Wuss,  
have fun. Come on guys, we have to go.  
  
[Zell grabs the phone and runs into his closet. Everyone else moves  
into the hall.]  
  
All: Where?  
  
Seifer: Mrs. Dincht invited all of us over. She's making cake and  
frosted cookies and if we come early we can lick the spoons and   
beaters.  
  
All: Yay!   
  
[They all run out. Returning to the closet...]  
  
Zell: Hi Mom, sorry about that. You were saying? [freezes, stunned.]  
What do you mean you have to go? We didn't even get to talk! Visitors?  
But you said you had nothing to do and we could talk a while! [Sighs.]  
Fine. Okay, love you, bye.  
  
======  
  
[the end]  
  
Course everyone loves Mrs. Dincht! o^-^o.   



End file.
